To evaluate the effect of HIVIG on the incidence of HIV infection in infants by treating pregnant women and their infants, to evaluate the safety and tolerance of HIVIG in combination with ZDV in infected women and infants with perinatal exposure to HIV, to evaluate maternal virologic and immunologic factors involved in transmission of HIV and to compare polymerase chain reaction detection of HIV.